Objection
by Miss Lisha
Summary: Song fic! Ron Hermione's feelings. Bunch of FLUFF!!


  
disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter Series that the very faithful J. K Rowling created, nor do I own Objection by Shakira who is one of my favorite singers. heehee 

a/n: the song lyrics are in the >> and thingies. The song is Objection by Shakira.   


Objection   
by: Ishy 

>>It's not her fault that she's so irresistible   
But all the damage she's caused is unfixable 

Hermione looked at Ron who was staring at Cho with a dreamy look on his face. 

"Oh why does he do this to me? What does she have that I don't?" She asked herself. "She walks around and flirts and makes it so easy for him to love her." 

>>Every twenty seconds you repeat her name   
But when it comes to me you don't care   
If I'm alive or dead, so 

"Cho is great Harry." 

"Um hum." Harry said working on his homework. 

"Cho is like the sun on a sunny day." Ron announced. 

"Ron, her hair is black not blonde." Harry responded. 

"I think Cho likes me." 

"Um hum." Harry went back to his homework. 

>>Objection   
I don't want to be the exception   
To get a bit of your attention 

Harry finally left and went up to the Gryfindor common room to do his homework in peace and quiet. 

"Ron." 

"Hmmm?" 

"Hello. Earth to Ron." 

"Huh?" 

"RON!" 

"WHAT!" Ron yelled at her. 

>>Love is for free and   
I'm not your mother   
But you don't even bother 

"You need to finish your homework." 

"You're acting like my mother." he grumbled. Hermione's face was contorted in a grimace. "Oh. I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean..." 

"Just shut up Ron!" Hermione yelled. 

>>Objection   
I'm tired of this triangle   
Got dizzy dancing tango 

"I'm sorry Hermione. Come on, lets ditch this and go somewhere and eat and dance." Ron said. 

"I'm getting tired of this Ron. This is like a giant triangle. You are always pawning over Cho and when you conviently forget about her you turn to me. I can't take much more of this Ron." 

>>I'm falling apart in your hands again   
No way   
I've got to get away 

"Oh come on Hermione. Lets go." 

"I feel myself slipping towards him again. Come on Hermione. Don't give up now." Hermione said to herself in her mind. 

"No! I'm going outside. I'll be back in, in a little bit." Hermione announced. 

>>Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal   
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible   
But you've got to know small things also count 

Dear Diary,   
I have been having a really bad day. Of course its all Ron's fault. Cho is beautiful in his eyes, but she's as plain as me and it drives me nuts. Whenever she's around I'm invisible. It's not because I hide, I don't, it's just that he likes her more I guess. I just wish he would get a clue. If he was nice to me once in a while I wouldn't feel so bad. The small things do count. 

Hermione   


>>Better put your feet on the ground   
And see what it's about, so 

Hermione walked through the hallway past Ron. 

"Hermione! Hold on!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione walked past with her nose in the air. "What's up with Hermione, Harry?" 

"Don't know. You've been acting like a jerk. You better go after her and see what its about if you value your friendship. I mean it Ron." 

"I'm going." 

>>I wish there was a chance for   
You and me   
I wish you could find our   
Place to be   
Away from here 

"Hermione. What's wrong?" Ron asked coming up behind her on one of the towers. 

"Ron I really wish it could work out between us. I think if we could be away from Hogwarts we could make it work, but I'll never know. Where is our place? We have no where to go away from here. This is the only place we really know." Hermione said wipping tears from her cheeks. 

>>This is pathetic   
And sardonic   
And sadistic   
And psychotic 

"This is really pathetic Hermione. We could be so happy." Ron announced. 

>>Tango is not for fun   
Was never meant to be 

"It's just that I can't stand how you look at Cho. It's not fun being around you anymore." 

>>But you can try it   
Rehearse it   
Or train like a horse 

"Lets try it Hermione. If we don't try we will never know if we could have been happier." 

>>But don't you count on me   
Don't you count on me boy 

"Don't count on me Ron. Everythingcould go wrong. I won't stay if you are still distracted by Cho." 

"Oh Hermione." He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her passionatly by the light of the moon. 

END 

a/n: I have to talk many people for the making of this fan-fic. Firstly J.K Rowling for making Harry Potters sidekicks great subjects for love and trial. Secondly to Shakira for making Objection and putting it on the album Laundry Service. Thirdly, God for giving me my wonderful sense of humor and creative abilities. 

review review its the cool thing to do!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
